


OC Writing Prompts?

by ShadowTheEmoWolf



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Gay Couple, LGBT+ Characters, M/M, Multi, Threesome F/F/Other, Zane is the only Straight one, everyone is sorta gay, lesbian couple, more to be added - Freeform, mostly memes, we have fun here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheEmoWolf/pseuds/ShadowTheEmoWolf
Summary: Just a whole bunch of Writing Practice because my friends asked me to.





	OC Writing Prompts?

Anathema by Twenty-One Pilots- Serena Shi reviews her life before she passes away.

 

Serena had never expected it would end like this. Her Friends all around her, desperately fighting for each other. They didn't realize that their leader had been shot with one of Teki's arrows. Serena grimaced at both the excruciating pain and the thought of her losing to Teki, her sworn enemy. "Sere!" A familiar voice cried out, but their cries fell on deaf ears, for their leader had fallen and their mission failed. Collective footsteps were heard from Serena's group, then nothing. All of a sudden, Anathema, one of Serena's favorite songs, began to play. Like a movie, her memories started to play before her

A WORK IN PROGRESS! PLEASE DO NOT READ!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and i'm kind of sorry?


End file.
